Baragon
Showa History When the sounds of a nearby factory disturbed him, he visously attacked it. Frankenstein was blamed for it. Later, he ramaged through a farm and ate some livestock. Once again, Frankenstein was blamed for it. The Military then tried to kill the rapidly growing Frankenstein's Monster, but didn't succeed. One of the men who saw Baragon attacking the farm told the military that it was a different monster who destroyed the farm and factory. The two titans soon got into a vicious fight. Frankenstein ultimetly one by breaking Baragon's neck. Frankenstein and the dead Baragon were soon consumed by a gap in the earth caused by a huge earthquake. He also appeared as a smaller version on Monsterland in Destroy all Monsters as a resident. He was then taken controll of by the Killakians. he was originally supposed to be the guardian of their base, but since Eiji Tsuburaya used it so much in his T.V. shows (since he technically owned the suits), it was to worn down to use in this seqence. He was replaced by Godzilla. Then, instead of fighting in the final battle, he simply spectated along with Varan and Manda. He then returned to Monsterland where he lived in peace. Millenium History When Godzilla was revived by the restless spirits of the people who died in WW2, Baragon was one of the three guardian monsters to awaken. When Godzilla came inland, Baragon immediatly headed toward him. Baragon then picked a fight with Goji but was no match for the King of of The Monsters. After Godzilla had completly battered Baragon with melee attacks, he killed Baragon with two blasts of atomic breath. Baragon was killed and dissapeared in a swirl of gold sparkels. Powers In the showa series, Baragon had the power to shoot a beam of fire from his mouth. This helped him to wear out rocks underneath the earth as well as injure opponents. His horn also glowed in the Showa series so he could see underground while burrowing (it occasionally flickers for no reason above ground). He can also burrow underground and jump 100 meters. In the millenium series, he retained the burrowing and jump, but lost the glowing horn and fire. Roar In the Showa series, Baragon shared the same roar as Gorosaurus from Destroy all Monsters and Varan. In the millenium series, he gained a deep growl and screeching noise for a roar. Video Games Baragon first appeared in the NES video game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters as the only quadripedal boss in the entire game. He was scheduled for an appearence in the PS2 version of Godzilla: Destroy all Monsters Melee, but got scrapped due to the scrapping of that version. He later appeared in Godzilla: Save the Earth and in Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Daikaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Students Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Characters Category:Namco Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island